Overcome
by sonicstories245
Summary: My first ever fanfic! As they grow older, Sonic develops stronger and stronger feelings for Amy. They say it was meant to be. But, unexpectedly, they reach a small problem. . . . What happens?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or his friends, etc. Sega does

Ok, so this is my first ever fanfic, blah blah blah. I just wanted to tell you I don't really know anything about Blaze except that she's a cat princess from another dimension that has the power to create and control fire. You'll know what I'm talking about after you read this chapter.

* * *

Sonic the hedgehog ran faster and faster. He couldn't understand how she could keep up with him. He kept making sharp turns and confusing twists in his path, but he still couldn't shake her off. He was starting to feel aggravated as well as panicky. No matter how fast he ran, he could still hear her footsteps following behind him. Her repeated shouts kept badgering him.

"Sonic! SONIC!" Amy Rose yelled. She finally sounded like she was wearing down.

Sonic finally decided to stop. He skidded to a halt, and whipped around to find Amy still coming at him at full speed.

"Sonic!" Amy cried again. She tried slowing down, but her previous momentum was getting the best of her. Sonic ran up and caught her.

"Oh! Thank you, Sonic!" she wheezed, squeezing him tightly.

"Amy. . . ." Sonic piped, "You're hurting me." He squirmed around.

"Oh," she let go and stepped back, "sorry."

"It's—it's fine, really," he replied. The blue hedgehog then knitted his eyebrows at Amy. He had realized something. "Amy, why do you have bruises all over your body?"

"Er—um. . . ." she gave Sonic a guilty smile.

"Amy? What do you have to tell me?" Sonic interrogated. He knew he sounded like a concerned parent, but this was no laughing matter.

"Alright!" Amy wailed, " I've been stalking you okay?" She just couldn't tell him the truth. It hurt too much. She just decided to play along.

"I thought she always did," Sonic muttered to himself.

"What?" Amy asked between sobs.

"Nothing, nothing. . . ." Sonic responded, "Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay." Amy sniffled.

Sonic decided she wouldn't get too worked up, so he hugged her. Amy screamed at the top of her lungs. Apparently he was wrong.

"O—M—G!" She shouted, "Sonic's hugging me!"

He quickly pulled away. He looked around sheepishly, and ran away. Thankfully, Amy didn't follow him. She was too busy being totally hysterical about Sonic's "romantic" gesture towards her. At least he cheered her up. That was a plus. Her worst was when she was crying or moody.

But he couldn't help thinking that in the next hour, Knuckles or Silver or someone would be taunting him about it. He didn't really get what the big deal was. Was it such a bad thing that he cared about her feelings and her safety? They thought it was romance that he was trying to hide or something. Maybe. . . . no. He pushed that thought out of his mind. How could he be attracted to her? She was so pushy, hyper, insecure, crazy, clingy. . . . sweet. . . .beautiful. . . . No! _What's wrong with me? _He thought. _What's come over me? _Sonic was so furious with himself that he couldn't bear it. He went on like this for days on end. He punched his pillow, slapped himself, ate chilidogs, slept extra hours, took many runs, anything that would rid him of this thought. Finally, he decided he needed to talk with the only person he knew for sure could help. _Nope, not Tails._ _He's at an invention contest in Iowa. _He thought. He racked his brain for someone else. Finally, he figured it out. _I know, Blaze_.

Blaze the cat sat on her couch, doing homework, the usual. She was trying to find the answer to this one algebra problem. She couldn't figure it out. She was beginning to get angry with herself for not being able to get the answer. Just as she thought she got the answer, her cheap number two pencil broke. She threw her pencil in frustration. She had a strong urge to burn the notebook before her. She lit her hand on fire, but, calming down, she stopped herself. _I can't let my anger get the best of me, _the purple cat thought. Just as she was getting up for a glass of water, the doorbell rang.

Sonic looked around uncertainly as he wondered if he had the right house. He didn't really visit Blaze at her own house a lot. Usually it was together at someone else's house. He was snapped back to reality as he heard the door creak open hesitantly. He whipped around to see, thankfully, the familiar purple cat princess standing in the doorway.

"Hey Sonic," she greeted, stepping aside.

"Hi Blaze," Sonic returned the greeting whilst entering the cat's house.

They both walked over to Blaze's living room. As Sonic sat down, Blaze asked if he needed anything. Sonic politely said no, and Blaze sat next to him.

"So, what brings you here?" It was an obvious question, really, and she was curious.

"It's hard to explain." He responded, wincing slightly. He was getting a little bit nervous on how Blaze would react. Would she think it would be a joke and laugh at him? Or would she be angry at him and kick him out? He pushed the thought out of his mind. Blaze was his friend. She wouldn't react that way if it was something like this.

"Try me." She said, slightly smiling.

"Well. . . . You know how Amy always chases me around. Two weeks ago, she had been chasing me again. . . ." Sonic explained the whole story; what happened, how he felt, what he kept thinking about, his various ways of trying to cure himself, everything. Blaze took it in surprisingly well. She nodded whenever he paused, encouraging him to go on. When Sonic finished, he relaxed back into the soft, leathery couch, waiting for Blaze's response. To his surprise, she smirked.

"I always knew this would happen at some point." She said. Sonic immediately sat back up.

"What do you mean?" he asked, intrigued.

"Well, as Amy grows older, she becomes more in tune with her inner and outer beauty. And, in bringing that out, your spiritual feelings for each other become more intense—"

"Whoa, um, I didn't mean to interrupt, but you're getting a little, I don't know, cosmic on me." Sonic shifted in his seat. Blaze raised her eyebrows.

"What did you expect? I'm tuning your information in with what I learned in school back at home."

"That's what they teach you?"

"Well, there are actually many different sorts of curriculums, but this is the sort of one that I'm mostly acquainted with."

"Oh, okay then. . . . Go on."

"Alright. As you both mature even more, your paths in fate will intertwine with each other's, giving you the opportunity to live together until death."

"What happens if I turn back on that opportunity?"

"Well, let's just say, in this case, opportunity _will_ knock twice."

"Wait, you mean that, at some point, we'll _have_ to have a relationship?"

"It's not like that, it's just that you will never have fuller feelings for anyone else."

"Okay, so, how long did you know this?"

"Ever since I met you two."

Sonic's eyes grew wide.

"Are you, like, some fortune teller or something?"

"Of course not. Fortune tellers are cheap. I just look at this kind of stuff more generally, looking at the normal path of life. This is just a usual, everyday route people take in their relationship."

"So I'm _not_ crazy?"

"Of course not. You were destined to love Amy."

Even Sonic the hedgehog wasn't fast enough for this. He had always run away from his feelings in the past, and he had been doing the same thing with this sudden spark of strong emotions for Amy. But this time, it didn't work. The thought of her still made his heart beat faster and faster, making him stop in his tracks. His emotions for her were getting stronger and stronger by the day. She was becoming irresistible. He just didn't know how to break it to her. He didn't know how to tell the world. He didn't know what to think.

"Thank you Blaze. I'll be leaving now." He said emotionlessly. He got up and walked out the door.

Blaze was left speechless. _She_ didn't know what to think. Deep down, she had feelings for Sonic as well. She was exactly like him; always pushing her feelings down, not accepting it. She just shook her head, sharpened her pencil, and went back to her math homework.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and friends (I wish I did). They belong to SEGA.

Sonic decided that Blaze was no help. She just told him his feelings were normal, not how to help or deal with them or anything. He accepted now, though, that he liked Amy. _I guess she was _some_ help. _He thought. _At least she told me I'm not crazy. _He didn't even know why he chose her out of all his other friends. He just shrugged and decided to head over to the nearest coffee shop. He needed something to give him a less soul-searchy feeling.

He walked quietly into Starbucks and took a seat. He ordered a latte. He didn't even notice who was taking his order.

"Um, Mr. Sonic?" He heard a soft, high, all too familiar feminine voice say.

"Cream? You work here?" Sonic looked up.

"Yup." She answered.

"Cool."

"Go make my latte." He grinned. She returned the smile and walked away.

Sonic just relaxed and sat back in his seat. He closed his eyes and sat back in his seat. He knew that he needed to rest this out and wait till the right time. When suddenly—

"Sonic!" Amy called.

Sonic immediately fell out of his seat.

"Dang it, Amy!" He muttered softly.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Nothing." He responded as he got up.

"Never thought I'd find you here. Since when do you drink coffee?" Amy inquired.

"I drink it sometimes, I guess." Sonic was sweating like crazy. He felt more and more nervous by the second. He didn't know what to do.

"I guess that's cool. I just wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?" Sonic's heart was beating faster and faster.

"Do you. . . . wanna. . . I dunno. . . . go out or. . . . something?"

He wasn't sure how to react. She always used to demand it, or scream at him to do it. Blaze was right on that. They were maturing.

"Yes!" He replied, smiling.

Amy went wide-eyed. She never thought he would say yes so quickly. Heck, she didn't think he'd even say yes at all. She opened her mouth, then closed it. She didn't know what to say.

"Are you alright?" Sonic asked. He was calming down, thankfully.

"Y-yes I'm fine." Amy replied. "I need to go. When and where should we meet tomorrow?"

"Uh. . . . One p.m. Come to my place." Sonic answered.

He watched Amy hurry away. _So beautiful. . . ._ he thought. _God dangit! _He banged his fist on his table, knocking over the coffee he didn't know had arrived. _Nice going_, he thought. He got some napkins and cleaned up the mess, refusing that any workers do it. After that, he drank the remainder of his coffee, left a dollar fifty on table and walked out.

Sonic decided that he needed to talk to someone else about this. He needed dating advice. He hated to admit it, but he'd never gone on an actual date before. He just couldn't think of the right person. He ran home instead.

When he arrived at his house, Sonic chose to eat some chilidogs and go to sleep. He could figure out what he was going to do in the morning. But, unfortunately, he didn't know that-

Sonic woke up to the sound of a doorbell. He sat up in bed and looked at his clock.

1:02 p.m.

"Oh god—"

"Sonic? You in there?" He heard Amy say.

"Y-yeah. Be there in a second!" He called back.

Sonic hurriedly got up and threw a white T-shirt and black skinny jeans on. He then grabbed a blue hoodie sweatshirt and slapped that on too. He speedily decided to put on his converse shoes instead of his trademark sneakers. He then dashed to the front door after snatching his car keys and iPhone off his nightstand.

"Hey, Amy." He said as he stepped onto the porch. He was trying to think of a good place to go for their date.

"Ready?"

"You bet."

They jogged over to Sonic's car, which was a blue Porsche. Sonic sat in the driver seat and Amy in the passenger seat.

"Let's go." Sonic said as he backed out and sped down the road.

I know this chapter was short, but I didn't want to have the actual date in the same chapter. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic. Sega does.

Yay next chapter! The Date!

Sonic drove out of his neighborhood and onto the road. Sonic knew that even though Amy was the one who asked, it was implied from her that he should be the planner. They were in the car for a little while, then Amy decided to speak up.

"Where are we going, anyway, Sonic?" She asked.

"You'll see." He answered.

They drove for about ten minutes. As they were starting to move towards the city, Sonic made three rights and a left. He stopped right in front of an ice cream parlor. It had a few arcade games, too. Amy knew Sonic had picked a great first date for someone like her, even if he had no idea.

"This is great Sonic." Amy said. "I mean it."

"Really?" Sonic looked at her, a bit skeptical. He thought she would be mad at him for picking somewhere like this. But he then remembered that she was past that. Any place was great for her.

"Yes, really." She replied, grinning.

They both got out of Sonic's car and headed up to the ice cream parlor/mini arcade. Sonic locked his car as they walked inside the building. The little bell above the door sounded a high-pitched ring signaling the two hedgehogs had entered.

"Let's play some games!" Amy said cheerfully, taking Sonic by the hand and running over to the skeeball machine. Since the games were free, she started right up and picked up a ball. She rolled it up to the point target. She got one-thousand points. _Not the best, _she thought. The points went from one-thousand to ten-thousand. Sonic gave it a try. His roll had perfect aim, and it trolled right into the ten-thousand.

"How'd you do that?" Amy asked him. Sonic looked back and smirked.

"I'll teach you," he replied.

Amy knew what he was doing. She walked up in front of him. She picked up a ball. Sonic put his right arm on the underside of her arm, and his other hand gently gripped her shoulder.

"Now pull back," Sonic said, "and send it forward!"

They did exactly that, with Sonic aiding Amy. The ball headed straight toward the ten-thousand.

"Yes!" Amy pumped her fist in the air. She immediately hugged Sonic. The blue blur expected a death-squeeze, but Amy just gave him a gentle, friendly hug.

"Let's go get some ice-cream." Sonic said, smiling as they broke away.

"Yeah." Amy agreed.

Amy ordered a hot fudge sundae with rainbow sprinkles, and Sonic ordered a chocolate concrete with cookie dough bits.

They sat down in a booth by a window. It started to rain. The two ate their ice cream. At first, silently. Then Sonic spoke up.

"Amy, I have to tell you something."

"What's up?" she asked, mixing the hot fudge with the ice cream.

Sonic tried to form a way to say this without sounding like a complete idiot. He knew she would be cheery and girly however he said it, but he wanted it to come out right.

"Over all these years, I always thought you a bit annoying, but I cared for you as a friend. And as we mature, you become less and less annoying and become calmer. Your inner beauty shines with this. And, as this continues to happen. . . . I feel. . . ."

"Go on." Amy thought her heart would burst if he took any longer.

"Amy. . . I—"

Amy's phone rang. She looked at Sonic and shrugged. He just stared back, dumbfounded and embarrassed. She took her phone out of her pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Amy!" a cheerful male voice answered. But Amy knew that voice was anything but cheerful. Her eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked, worried.

"Oh, no. . . ." Amy responded softly, but intensely. She dropped her phone.

"Amy?" the voice said with fake confusion. The phone hit the ground.

Sonic reached to pick it up, but the voice boomed very loud.

"You have reached your deadline, Amy." Apparently it gave up on "Nice Guy"

"No. . . .No. . . ." Amy mumbled.

"You will now be punished!"

"No!"

"Say goodbye to your blue blur!" The voice said cruelly.

"Amy!" With a flash of silver light, Sonic immediately disappeared.

"NO!" Amy burst into tears. She banged the table so furiously; both ice creams fell over and toppled to the floor, leaving a mess everywhere.

Amy turned the table over in anger and rage, and then stormed out of the ice cream parlor and into the rain. She ran as fast as she could, trying to make it somewhere safe. She knew that they might send someone after her, too. She should've seen it coming. She should've told him. She should've known would happen. She could never live with herself if he was gone forever. Tears stinging her eyes, she kept running. She fell into many mud puddles, ruining her outfit. She screamed again and again, sobbing. She couldn't find anything; the rain and fog was clouding her vision. She just kept running. It was all she could do.

Suddenly, flames burst in front of her. She felt the heat burning her skin, tingling across her fur. She didn't know what was happening. Unexpectedly, someone gripped her arm and she barreled into the sky. She then felt woozy; the world spun and spun as darkness consumed her vision. Then, she blacked out.

Ooh! Suspense! What happens next? Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and friends. They're owned by. . . . SEEEGAAAAAAA.

Chapter 4! Woot!

(Sonic's POV)

I was confused. I had no idea what was happening. One second I was sitting across from Amy at an ice-cream parlor, then the next, everything went black. I didn't have a clue as to how or why, but I was determined to figure it out.

I woke up in an empty room. I looked around to see the room was all grey cement. I tried to move, to run, or something, but I was strapped to the wall. I had so many questions: Why am I here in the first place? What is this place? Where am I? Does Amy have something to do with this? I loitered on that question.

"_Amy? Why do you have bruises all over your body?"_

She hesitated before she answered; a telltale sign of a lie. The bruises and cuts on her body most probably had something to do with this.

Then there was the weird voice from her phone. Said something about her deadline I think. And Amy was so upset. I thought that maybe whoever the voice belonged to was the reason for her bruises. But why would he beat her in the first place? Did she do something wrong? You can understand why I was confused.

I scanned the room again, just to make sure. Then I realized something. I had my cell phone in my pocket! I could contact someone to come and find me. I twisted and turned to try and reach my hand into my pocket. After many, many tries, I finally could inch my hand in. My fingertips groped the opening of the pocket. But that was enough for me to apprehend; my phone wasn't there. _Of course it isn't! _I thought. _They obviously took it from me when they locked me in here! _Suddenly, a voice boomed from nowhere. The same voice.

"Sonic the hedgehog! Welcome!" It bellowed cheerfully.

"Welcome? If you want me to be welcome, why don't you unstrap me?" I questioned angrily.

"Not the point. I'd like to show you something. . . ." he hesitated.

Out of nowhere, a projector came down from the ceiling and shown on the wall opposite me. It was fuzzy at first, but it started to clear up, like a camera starting to record. Right when it begin, I knew it was going to be stupid.

"I used to be a very happy man. . . ."

The image showed of a smiling man with dark, untidy brown hair, hazel eyes, and broad shoulders running through a field. _Corny, _I thought. He ran for a few minutes. Then suddenly, a laughing woman ran into the frame. She had long, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. They ran side by side, grinning at each other. The camera revolved around them. It stopped as it showed their backs. Then it zoomed out, to show the two running toward the sunset. _Even cornier, _I thought.

"We did everything together, her and me. But alas. . . I didn't know it would end so quickly."

Suddenly, the scene changed. The man was hunched over a tombstone, holding flowers and sobbing. The camera closed up on his crunched up, crying face, full of tears, then zoomed out again, only showing his silhouette against the moonlight as he laid down the bunch of roses and walked away.

"I couldn't bear with myself. I was so full of rage, I didn't talk to anybody for months."

The scene showed the man lying on a couch, crying his eyes out. He was sprawled out uncomfortably.

"I was alone. . . . I didn't know what to do. I—"

"Look, I just _love_ hearing about your life's story, but I really got to be somewhere, so do you think you could—"

"SILENCE!" The voice roared angrily. "I'm trying to take it slow, but you just _had_ to interrupt!"

"Well, I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, considering you're trapping me in here and torturing me with this corny movie!"

"Torturing? I worked hard on this—"

"Why don't you give me some answers? Why am I here? Where is this place? What does Amy have to do with this?"

"STOP!" he screamed angrily. A bunch of machine guns popped out of nowhere, all pointed at me. I decided to shut up.

"Please just listen to me, okay?" the voice asked, a lot more quietly. The guns retracted into the walls.

"Um, okay." I responded, unsure. "But do I have to watch the movie?"

"I. . . . I guess not." He replied. The projector withdrew into the ceiling. He then continued with his story. "I became so angry at myself that I ran away from my home and came here, to Station Square. I never got a job, I always messed it up. I had no real talent in anything. I was forced into homelessness. I was a beggar for some time. Then, I heard about these wonderful objects. . . . the Chaos Emeralds. But I had no idea how I could get them. So I searched for someone to get them for me. And that's when I found Amy Rose."

It was right then that realization just decided to smack me in the face. This guy was using Amy to find the Chaos Emeralds! He probably beat her cruelly if she didn't find one in time. The man said that that's exactly what he did.

"—I was so angry with her that she would keep missing my time limits for her to find them. I decided it was the last straw. If she didn't find the seventh Chaos Emerald before my deadline—"

"—then you would kidnap me. It all makes sense now."

"That's why you always listen to the man in charge." He said haughtily. I rolled my eyes.

"But how did you, like, make me disappear?"

"With the Chaos Emeralds of course."

"I never knew you could use the Chaos Emeralds to teleport other people."

"There are a lot of things you don't know, Sonic the hedgehog."

I knitted my eyebrows. "That reminds me; I never learned your name."

"That will come later, my friend."

And with that, a bluish gas filled the room, sending me to sleep as the man's laughs died away.

Well that was Chapter 4! Tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sonic and friends are owned by Sega, not me.

Here's Chapter 5! Yay! Last Chapter!

(Amy's POV)

I woke up in my bed. _Wait. . . .why am I in my bed?_ I thought. Smiling, I immediately concluded that it was all a dream. I felt relieved for an ultimate total of two seconds.

Blaze the cat stood beside my bed, looking serious and concerned. She wasn't looking at me though. She seemed lost in her own thoughts. It appeared she didn't even notice I was awake. A confused look worked itself onto my face. I snapped my hands in front of her face.

"Blaze?" I said questioningly.

She quickly whipped her head back to reality. I propped myself on my elbows, anticipating a conversation.

"Hello, Amy." She responded emotionlessly.

"What. . . .happened?" I asked. She shook her head, frowning.

"It's sort of a long story. . . ."

"Just tell me. Please." I pouted a bit. That seemed to do the trick.

"Well, I was sitting in my room, doing homework, when the gold/yellow Chaos Emerald started glowing—" _Blaze had it! _I thought. "—signaling that someone used a great deal of Chaos Energy for something. Curious, I used one of Tails' Chaos Emerald GPS's to find where the rest were. To my surprise, all 6 of them were located in this abandoned factory outside the edge of town. I found where the Chaos Energy was linked, and it was at this ice cream parlor out west. I decided to go check it out. And that's when I found you screaming and running away."

"And you brought me to my house?" I asked.

"Correct." She responded.

"Where did you say the other six were?" I questioned.

"An abandoned factory." She answered.

"I know exactly where Sonic is!" I exclaimed happily.

"Where—W-what?"

"Do you have your Chaos Emerald?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"Let's go!" I said, pulling out my Piko Piko Hammer.

". . . .O. . .kay?" Blaze drew out the golden Chaos Emerald. She focused on it intensely. "Chaos Control!"

(Sonic's POV)

I slept from then on. I knew that someone would find me at some point. At least that's what I told myself. I had horrible dreams about Amy being killed or taken hostage by Eggman. With no me to help her. The nightmares were so intense, I would wake up screaming. It was torture.

I knew I was only there for several hours, but it felt like years. Occasionally, the voice called in to "check up" on me. Wasn't fun. I kept idling on the fact that I haven't run for a very long while. My legs strongly desired to bust out of there and run away. My body ached from being in the same position for a while. In fact, I was still twisted uncomfortably from trying to get my cell. I couldn't get back. I was flat out miserable.

Once, a guard or something came in with "breakfast." It was stale buttered bread along with a rotten apple. Both nutritious and delicious.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Don't mention it." He responded, oblivious to my sarcasm and that it was a pretty gross meal.

I ate it anyway. I was starving, what do you expect? It didn't taste as bad as I thought it did, actually. But it was still pretty ew.

I kept thinking about what Amy was doing at the moment. Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, Rouge. I bet at least half of them didn't know I was gone. It hurt me to think of some of their unconsciousness towards my survival. Shadow tried to kill me once. That's enough to back me up, really.

I tried to devise an escape plan. I could convince a guard to unstrap me. I could squirm around until the rubber straps gave in. I could try summoning a Chaos Emerald. I had no idea how to do that, though. I was pitching out random ideas. None of them seemed brilliant enough to work.

In one of my dreams, I seemed to have a wierd, impossible vision of how I could escape. The voice would come on, and I would use my (unreal) mind control to make the man press the button to unstrap me. And after he came to his senses, he would call upon his guards to seize me. I then would lash out in super kung fu moves and escape the building. When I awoke, I shook my head and said to myself, "That would work better for an action movie than my escape."

I just carried on, sleeping and waking and sleeping and waking.

I was taking an unusually long nap when the voice screeched very loud. I woke with a start.

"No! You can't do this! Please!"

"Oh you bet we can!" I heard a familiar voice say out in the background.

"Amy?" I said softly, starting to smile.

"Please! No!"

"At this point, how can we be merciful?" I heard another voice say.

"That's Blaze." I whispered, my smile growing.

"NO! N— mmph!"

It seemed as if Amy knocked him out with her hammer. Suddenly, her voice came onto the intercom directly.

"Sonic! I'm here to get you out!"

"Amy!"

"I'm here too."

"Blaze!"

"Hold on. . . ." Amy said. I heard the click of a button, and the straps around me retracted into the wall. I fell to the ground and quickly got up. I ran around the large room happily. I was free. Suddenly, the walls around me disappeared, and I was transported to a control room. I saw Amy and Blaze standing in front of me.

"Thank you!" I rushed forward and hugged them both. They both blushed madly when I pulled away.

"Let's go," I said, picking up three of the Chaos Emeralds. Blue, Silver, and Purple.

"Ready," Blaze picked up the other three, already having one in her hand. Amy clung to me.

"Chaos Control!" We both shouted together. The control room disappeared, and we reappeared in front of Amy's house.

"See ya." Blaze said immediately, tossing three of her four Chaos Emeralds into my hands and vanishing. I shook my head, smiling.

"Classic Blaze," we said in unison. Then we just laughed. And laughed.

"It's hard to think about that event happening right when our relationship was about to begin." Amy observed.

"We're bound to face something more."

"But, what if we're not. . . .I dunno. . . .meant to be?"

"Don't worry," I put my arm around her, "I _know _we are."

The two kissed right then and there. And that's where our story ends.

A/N: This was my first ever fanfiction. It's pretty short, I know. I'll write longer stories in the future. I hope to write about Sonamy and other people and couples in the future. Until then, peace out my friends. Please Review! XD


End file.
